Nuit Blanche
by kinochan
Summary: Vivi j'étais déprimée... mais c fait quelques semaines que cette fic à été écrite... ca va mieux, je vous rassure! ^^ POV & DF


Titre : Nuit Blanche.

Auteur : Kinochan 

Genre : One-shot, déprim'… heuu…

Base : GW.

Couple : Aller… vous me connaissez nan ?

Note : C'est tout de la faute à Meanneuh !!! ç_ç…  
Bon… à ma déprim' aussi… v_v mais…  
Pardon… c'est nul, je sais…  
En tout cas, merchi à elle pour sa correction vigoureuse et minutieuse ! ^^

Note2 : Merchi beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre ç_ç… Et pour ce qui est des suites de fic… je suis en manque de temps et d'inspi pour le moment, donc c'est reporté ! Gomen !

Nuit Blanche.

Je ne dors plus.

Le soleil se couche doucement et la nuit fait son œuvre, comme toujours.

Je sais que cette soirée, cette nuit, cette matinée de demain qui pointe déjà, bien que de nombreuses heures m'en séparent encore, passeront comme toutes les nuits, soirées, matinées que je vis depuis une éternité à présent.  
Alors je me lève de ce canapé devenu si grand et vais dans la cuisine, mange, comme d'habitude, un ensemble de sushi et yakitori acheté chez le traiteur quelques heures plus tôt. 

Je ne dors plus.

La nourriture n'a même plus de goût. Mais les autres se sont inquiétés à propos de ma santé il y a peu de temps, et puis... c'est ce qu'il me faisait une fois par semaine alors je ne peux me résigner à "oublier" cela aussi.

J'ai oublié tant de choses.

Sa douceur cachée. La soie de ses cheveux, toujours en bataille. Le velouté de sa peau. Ses frissons, lorsque j'y posais mes lèvres. Ses mains… 

Ses mains, j'ai oublié ses mains !! 

Boys don't cry. Mais n'étant plus qu'une ombre, est-ce que j'ai le droit de pleurer ? Ses mains, si câlines, qui ne prodiguaient jamais plus que des caresses... Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu oublier ses mains ?

Je ne dors plus.

Je jète mes emballages d'aluminium et de plastique et mes baguettes, que je n'ai ni ouvertes ni séparées. Il m'en a offert de belles, noires et laquées, je n'en userai plus jamais d'autres.

Ce sont celles qu'il m'a donné.

Je ne dors plus.

Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain et fais ma toilette. Il n'aimait pas que je me néglige, alors je ne le fais pas. 

Une douche d'abord...

Nous avions choisi la cabine ensemble. Je souris en me rappelant la tête du vendeur lorsque nous étions entrés ensemble dans toutes les cages de plexiglas possible, pour choisir la mieux adaptée.

Ensuite, mes dents. « Parce qu'un sourire est toujours plus beau lorsqu'il est blanc » disait-il, et parce qu'il aimait mes sourires, je continue de me les laver.

Mais plus jamais mes lèvres ne se sont étirées depuis…

Je ne dors plus.

Je me couche, nu entre les draps froids qui, je le sais, ne changeront pas de température.

Et le plafond m'apparaît, blanc, pur… 

Nous l'avions repeint ensemble. 

Je le fixe sans bouger. Je profite de ses quelques instants de calme et repos ; les nuits sont toujours agitées...

Donc je reste là et écoute les secondes, les minutes passer.

J'avais beaucoup de névroses avant. Comme… le fait que notre porte reste ouverte, je ne le supportais pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle devait être fermée. J'en faisais des cauchemars…

Les tic-tac des montres et des réveils en faisaient aussi partie. Ce bruit incessant et angoissant m'empêchait absolument de dormir et même les câlins dont j'étais l'objet dans ces moments-là ne m'empêchaient pas de me focaliser sur le leitmotiv mécanique.

Alors il les retirait, tous, ne gardant pour toute alarme que sa montre à cristaux liquides.

Mais maintenant… je les garde. Je ne suis même pas sûr de les entendre vraiment. Ces horloges ne sont plus pour que moi une preuve que la « vie » continue, que le temps passe.

Et que mon mal-être n'aura sûrement plus de fin.

Je ne dors plus.

Et lorsque deux heures sonnent, tout recommence. Les nausées se font de plus en plus intenses, mais j'ai encore la force d'aller à la salle d'eau pour rendre tripes, bile et boyaux.

Un peu de sang aussi. Ma gorge est mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, par mes sanglots surtout.

Je ne retiens plus mes larmes et ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'en empêcher pendant si longtemps. Cela fait tellement de bien de pleurer. 

Tout ressort : tristesse, joie, maux, les choses que je sais, celles que je ne sais pas… tout.

Alors juste un conseil : ne vous arrêtez pas. Non, quoiqu'il se passe, il ne faut jamais arrêter de pleurer. Parce que quand ça arrive… tout revient d'un seul coup dans l'estomac.

Mais je n'ai plus de larmes pour m'abandonner, alors je remercie mon premier haut-le-cœur de m'avoir amené près de la cuvette… J'y reste toujours une heure ou deux.

Je ne dors plus.

Quand je me décide enfin à me relever, chaque fois, je peux le parier, tu es là. Dans le miroir, triste, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Mais je ne me retourne plus… non, plus maintenant.

Je ressors et m'en retourne à nos draps de glace dans lesquels je vais finir ma nuit.

Les yeux toujours ouverts, à attendre.

Je ne dors pas.

Je sais que dehors, la nuit est chaude… et même si les saisons passent, jamais il ne fera aussi froid dehors que dans mon cœur.

J'ai pris sa place.

Je fais taire mes sentiments pour ne plus les… pour ne plus les entendre. Ne plus les voir me narguer au travers des scènes que j'ai vécu avec lui, de l'amour que nous partagions.

Les câlins.    
Les disputes.

Les réconciliations.

Tout ce qui me manque à présent…

Alors j'attends.

Je ne dors pas mais attends un autre repos, un autre sommeil…

Je ne dors plus…

Je ne dors plus depuis que tu m'as laissé…

Owari.


End file.
